thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas, his Friends, and the Secret Island
Thomas, his Friends, and the Secert Island is a 45 minute special that is filmed using models from Take-Along and Take-n-Play. Plot 'WARNING!-If you care so much for realisticness, don't read this. ' It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Beautiful for everyone... except Spencer. He was still cross with Thomas, Toby, Percy, Salty, and Harvey. They had 'bullied' him. He was with Murdoch. Spencer-"Those little engines think their the best" Murdoch- Don't worry. We'll get back someday Spencer- SOMEDAY! I want to get back NOW. (Gordon crashes into Spencer) Gordon- Damn it. I just tried getting new wheels, but Henry thought I was stealing them. Spencer- So we're back, cous. Gordon- Ver... (Arthur comes flying and crashes into Murdoch. Diesel 10- YOU'RE A WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT! Arthur- I never wanted to work with him (Camera pans back to show Henry in the shadows. Henry turns around worried) (Dark, then early sunlight) Diesel 10- Stupid sunlight. UGH! (Camera goes up to show Spencer, Arthur, Gordon, and Murdoch ready to attack) Diesel 10- Wait a mi.. Spencer- NOW! Murdoch and Gordon- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Chaos- Gordon holds back Pinchy, Arthur holds Diesel 10, Spencer turns on all Inators. Murdoch screams) Murdoch- Turn on the EVIL-INATOR Spencer- Which...? Oh. (EVIL-INATOR fires up, then total darkness) Spencer- Welcome to the dark side. Diesel 10- What's our next plan? Spencer- Good (Screen show 'Meanwhile...') Thomas- Percy! The football Percy- Here you go Thomas! Thomas- Score! Harvey, Salty, and Toby- Nice game Thomas- Ah yes! I could not do it without Percy Percy- Me neither (Henry announces on the PA) Henry- Everyone meet and the Cente Plaza (Everyone takes a spot) Henry- Over the past few days, I have gained suspicious activity. Percy- We can Henry- No need to Percy. Anyways, I need you all to evacuate. Take a trip. Play football, handball, baseball, tennis. Fish, swim, do Paintball Fights, just.... (slight pause)... not here.. James- Don't worry Henry. (Screen show 33 minutes later...) James- So, Henry. Emily, you, and I are going to have a great time. So will Edward. Edward- Ah yes, I will bring all the guns. Henry- You mean you, Edward, and Emily. I'm staying here... Emily- You don't have to. Henry- Trust me.... I do..... Edward- OK?..... (Percy boards ship, then James and Emily. Emily turns around) Emily- Are you.,.. (Horn honks) Emily- Shut up James- Sorry dear. Emily- Are you sure you don't want to come? Henry- Surer as ever. (After ship leaves, Henry goes to an abondened tunnel, and bricks himself him) Henry- You have no evidence I'm here Spencer (Henry falls asleep) (James' ships battles waves until....) Salty- Look! Harvey- What's that?! Toby- By its looks. it could be one of Spencer's schemes. Percy- We should, (Percy's computer says) Percy's Computer- Incoming message (Percy goes to his computer) Spencer- Look at this Percy. Yes, Diesel 10. And that's not all. YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE. (Message finishes by Spencer running out air and passing out Percy- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (After the 55 second break) Thomas- Percy, Percy! Oh, I'm going to have to do it. (Lights match, which wakes up Percy) Percy- What za? What, what happened. Where are we? Do you have water? And WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU? WHO'S YOUR BLOODY BOSS? Thomas- Percy, Its. (Thomas slaps Percy six times. Percy goes back to normal) Thomas- We shipwrecked. We're on Spencers/Diesel 10's Secret Part of the Other Railway. I do have water. I'm Thomas your best friend... (Percy blinks, eyes turn normal colour again) Percy- Oh... James- Sorry Emily- Not your fault James. It was that bloody wave. Salty- Well, I think Toby and I have found shelter. Toby- Yes, Percy come here. This will not hurt (Toby gets match, lights it one fire via Percy's bunker like Thomas. Makes a fire. Percy screams) (Camera pans above then to Diesel 10/Spencer's new labatory) Diesel 10- Ha ha ha ha ha! With this element. Everyone's mind will be captured towards ME! HA HA HA HA HA! Gordon, GET ME A BLOODY TANK OF METHANE! Gordon- What.. Diesel 10- JUST DO IT! Spencer- Cous, you deserve Buffercuffs Gordon- Damn it (Camera pans to Toby's Tunnel) Toby- I think we're safe here. I've blocked the tunnel. Percy- I hope we are, cause my back hurts. Thomas- If Henry were here, he'd march right up to Spencer, beat him up, and kill 'em. But,... no... Emily- You all need a good night's sleep. Henry- I hope their all safe. (In the morning) Emily- Rise and shine! (Everyone moans to the morning light) Emily- Well, over night. I thought we should sabatoge Diesel 10's plans Harvery- Right. I think Salty and I should go right? Salty- Yes, we'll be back (Once at the labatory) Computer- Access Denied Salty- Damn. For the eighty-eighth time too Harvey- Well, I've an enterance Salty- Good Diesel 10- So with ONE BLAST. you can become evil. Let's try it. AHA! (Lazer is blast at Salty) Spencer- Trying to enter (Harvey runs back) Toby- Hey Harvey. Where's Salty Harvey- He's... well, captured, to the EVIL side Toby- Well, then let's all go... TOGETHER (Thomas, Edward, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Harvey blast down door) Computer- Intruders Detected All- ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIVES! (During chaos, Diesel 10 captures Emily) Emily- Please, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Diesel 10 hits Emily with Pinchy) (James screams. Everyone runs away) (After another 55 second break) In Emily's mind- You are not Emily anymore. You are Our Servant! (Emily snaps out of sleep) Spencer- Pass out these flyers Emily- Yes, sir! (Ten minutes later) Emily- You are to attend this meeting tomorrow at noon James- Emily? Emily- That's Ms. Emily to you James- Oh no! James- Thomas, Edward, Percy, Toby, Harvey. They, they hypnotized Emily or for respect Ms. Emily Edward- Hmm, unless we snap her out of it she.. James- But, then scheme to take over the world is Tomorrow Edward- Then.. James- Then what? Edward- Kids, James, get your best weapon, 'cause this is WAR! (Third 55 second break) (At 11.01.89, James, Edward, and the kids march over to the Labatory) Gordon and Murdoch- That's right, over the bridge. Move it! Toby- OK. We're in. (Diesel 10 starts speech) Diesel- And now... Percy- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thomas- Everyone PANIC! (Everyone runs around) Spencer- Alright then Thomas, you asked for it Percy- O the Mighty Hypnotize Master- PERCY. MAKE THIS hypnotize be OUT Diesel 10- Percy? Percy- Yes now. Emily, James the Red Engine. RUN for your freakin' bloody life! Emily- Yes let's go James Spencer- Not before (Electrocutes Edward and Harvey, and Toby. Ties Percy, Diesel 10, and Thomas up. Lock James and Emily in a wall, trapped in a cage and in place) (Spencer goes to Diesel 10, Thomas and Percy) Spencer- Betraying me, eh? How'd you like to get LAVA! (Lava bubbles around) Diesel 10- You'll be Spencer- Sorry! Oh NO! You'll be sorry (Bumps the three of them into the lava) (Pinchy breaks the rope and grabs onto a rock, and only managing to save Thomas and Percy) Diesel 10 (weakly)- Hang on! (Diesel 10 throws Thomas and Percy to safety, but loses grip and plunges into the lava) Thomas and Percy- NO! Spencer- So you will. What? Get them you morons Gordon- Sorry Percy- Toby, get to Sodor Toby (weakly)- I'll Percy- Never mind (Silence in Henry's Hideout) (Henry hears Toby) Henry- Oh no!... (Toby breaks down bricks) Toby- Henry, we... (Toby tells Henry everything) Henry- What? They took it to the BR. I thought they'd attack here. That's why I evacuated... Toby- Hang on ( (Henry screams from atop and attacks Spencer) Henry- I'm not lettin' you take over the World (Following engines get thrown in the lava-) (Edward fires a lazer at Gordon which destroys him) (Murdoch, Edward, and Harvey have their faith together) (Arthur pushes Toby, but loses grip, in which Spencer calls him an idiot) (Spencer get mads throws Henry up) (James is losing grip, but Henry bounces off him. James has dents, but is safe. He and Emily hide) (Spencer throws Salty into the lava, then...) Spencer- Now for you. (Pushes them off the cliff, but electrocutes Percy) (Percy grabs onto a rock, then devices a plan) Thomas- Percy! You don't have to hold on. You, you.. were a good friend. Even when I die, I'll always remember you Percy (ghostly and weakly)- No! (Tosses rope up which grabs Spencer, lets go of Thomas, catches him throws him up, and he and Spencer trade) (Now Thomas tries to hold on to Percy) Thomas- Percy, don't let go! Percy (same voice as above)- When I die, you'll still be my Best Friend Thomas- Wait, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Percy splashes into lava) (James and Emily come out of hiding) Emily- Sorry we couldn't help (Meanwhile below. Percy gathers his belongings, makes his will, and launches it up, before being wrecked and drowned below) (Thomas finds belongings, watches them) Thomas (whispers)- Percy, you are my Best Friend and Hero James and Emily- Let's go home (Ending music) Characters Non-Antagonist #Thomas #Edward #Henry #James #Percy #Toby #Emily #Harvey #Salty (later an antagonist) Antagonist #Diesel 10 #Spencer #Muroch #Arthur #Gordon Trivia #This is the first time Diesel 10 is an antagonist. #The special is 45 minutes long and PG rated. Category:Specials Category:Adventures on Rails